Hallowed Wound Reright
by Twisted Novelist
Summary: Harry gets a letter from himself but farther down the road of life. with new information and new rivals, Harry will have to not only defeat the rise of a dark lord but filter through the lies that go beond your average teanage life. Harem may persue, Weasley bashing is inevitable and the head master is in for some head games.
1. chapter 0

Another Harry Potter Story

By: Twisted Novelist (original story By: J.K. Rowling)

**Hollowed Wounds, Rewrite**

**Writer's Notes:** So I have decided to rewrite this with a little more passion and changes to it. There will still be bashing of the Weasleys but it will not be Hermione that Harry falls for. After all I have been wanting to try some very specific hook ups and I think it might twist your head around.

**Prologue: Letter from Myself **

_Hogwart's Third Year Ending_

Harry Potter only had a week left of Hogwarts before he had to go back to his family, if you could call them that. He was walking the halls as he had just finished most of his studies early and had the rest of the time off to relax when he ran into a dark haired beauty, literally.

"What? Watch where you're walking you imbecile!" she yelled after realizing she was on the floor.

As her friend lowered her hand so the girl could get off the ground she muttered "Blundering ape more like it."

Harry quietly mumbled something under his breath before he stood up.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say? You are an ape?" the dark haired girl asked scathingly

"I said I'm sorry for running into you but I guess I should have said be lucky I didn't hit you harder" Harry retorted while walking away.

Daphne Greengrass stood rooted in shock, no one had ever dared to say such a foul thing to her before, excluding Malfoy who she had hexed immediately afterwards. She wasn't going to stand for this as she was the Ice Princess of Hogwarts, everyone knew that. She spun on her heel as she drew her wand. Harry kept moving as he wasn't aware that there was a wand pointed at him. She fired a stunner over his left shoulder to warn him. Harry stopped in his tracks but made no move to turn around.

"I'm sorry were you looking for a fight? I don't think even you could spoil my good mood" (no ownership necessary.)

"Oh, well I guess that fame has gone to your head then, or is it that you get kicks from being chased by the Dark Lord's assassins?" the dark haired girl said with a grin.

Harry turned around to face the girl without a smile on his face. "Why?" he asked.

"Why what? You don't like being called on your fame feeding?" she said tilting her head to the side "Or did I uncover the game you and Voldemort play?"

"You know nothing, and here I thought you might have been smarter than Hermione, Daphne" Harry said. This had caught the girl by surprise as she did not expect him to know who she was.

"But, how did.." Daphne started.

"How did I know? Hermione hasn't stopped talking about the black haired Slytherin that can rival her in almost all our classes. I am however not impressed that you haven't figured me out yet" Harry finished as he drew his wand.

Daphne didn't know what to do. The fact that he knew more about her then she anticipated put her in a bad position in this fight. She did have her friend which could more than make up for her not knowing his fighting style. She was not willing to back down from this but Snape had walked around the corner at that moment and if he saw them fighting then they would end up in detention and she didn't want any of that.

"Maybe next time Potter" she said before she hid her wand and walked away.

_Number Four Privet Drive_

Harry had made it home at last. He had to take a taxi from the train station but it was all good because he knew he had set his godfather free. He had taken a shower and felt refreshed. As he entered his room he noticed a scroll on his pillow that wasn't there before he left. He walked over to it wand in hand, he had to be safe about this. The scroll had writing on the outside that read: 'To Harry Potter age 14 yrs, from Harry Potter age 27 yrs'.

Was this a joke, Harry thought. There was no way that Harry could send himself a letter through time, could he? No, this had to be some kind of prank that involved approaching someone . He had received a few of these kind of letters after arriving at Hogwarts. He even remembered the one from Susan Bones, she tried to play it off that she didn't know what he was talking about when he brought it to her attention. This one on the other hand was different, as it wasn't an actual letter but a scroll. How it got on his bed was another mystery.

Harry didn't know how to check for traps or curses and he was always being called bull headed by Hermione for the same kind of things he was about to do. Harry reached out to the scroll and picked it up. Maybe he had just died, or maybe it was a trap from Voldemort but either way he had found himself in a white room. He knew there was likely a spell on that damn thing but he really was a daring Gryffindor through and through.

It didn't take long for something to happen as he saw someone materialize right in front of him. It was him! But older, much older. He had facial hair and wasn't wearing any glasses.

"Hello Harry, I'm guessing by now you want to know what you just did wrong. The truth of the matter is that you have done nothing but cause a small ripple in time. I would let you speak but this message is only one way so hear me out" the older Harry requested.

"You are currently approaching your fourth year at Hogwarts, you saved our godfather from a horrid fate and yet you feel like there is more danger coming. That gut of ours never lies Harry and you need to trust it more often. Even though it never lies it can however be deceived and that is the main reason I am here, to destroy Ginny Weasley's web of deception before it starts. I come to you now because this was the earliest sign of movement on her part. Yes I how you saved her in the chamber of secrets but it was during my fourth year that she managed to slip me a potion that would cause an attraction to her" the older Harry revealed as he paced back and forth.

"You need to find a girlfriend quickly and if that doesn't stop her then you will need to get married. I know this sounds drastic and a lot to ask but I hope you can believe this is necessary, after all you are me and I am you. I will have to leave the rest in your hands but I wish you luck and for the record... this never happened" the older Harry spoke with a wink before everything disappeared.

Harry soon realized he was back in his room void of anything magical. He was starting to wonder what it was all about and if he should mention this to Sirius. But now was not the time though as he was starting to feel fatigued. Harry laid down on his bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

_Greengrass Manor_

Mr. Greengrass was going through some old documents as he tried finding the contract between the Malfoys and his youngest daughter. Lucius had reminded him of it this morning for some odd ball reason. Knowing Malfoy, he was likely to attempt finding some way to seal the deal sooner than what was originally expected.

Flipping through the papers he found a Marriage contract that he wasn't expecting. It was for his oldest daughter Daphne along with the first born male of the Potter family. He soon remembered the meeting for the contract vividly and he had only accepted because the Dark Lord was threatening to kill the family. Greedily he had put a clause in the contract that would give the Potter's wealth to the Greengrass clan if they died. On the other hand if the boy survived then he would be responsible for raising the child. However he had never found the boy and wasn't intrusted with the Potter family fortune either.

He was silently debating on whether or not to approach the boy regarding the contract when his daughter loudly barged into the office complaining about some idot. It turned out Daphne had run into some boy in the halls of her school and he in turn had apparently said some things that got under her skin. She never mentioned the boy's name so it made him wonder who would be capable of irritating his daughter in such a way. She had long perfected the Ice Princess persona so much that it had started to become part of her natural attitude.

He contemplated bringing the contract to her attention but thought better of it, with her in such a mood it would only lead to an explosive confrontation. Besides, he would need to determine if the contract was still valid and if the boy would be willing to accept the conditions.

_Granger House_

Hermione was home once again and once again she was alone. Her parents were off in Africa on another charity mission to help the locals. She walked up a flight of stairs and opened the first door to her left. Her room was made up of dark green wallpaper and bronze trimings. She had a plush queen sized bed and two towering book shelves as well as an oak desk. She even had a comfortable reading chair in between her book shelves. One could easily say her parents were loaded as she lived as close to a princess's life as any rich family could manage.

She walked over to her school chest resting at the foot of her bed and pulled out a stone that was light blue in color. She rubbed it over her wand causing the stone to glow with light. After it was done she cast a simple light spell. Like the last three times she had done this, there was no owl from the Ministry of Magic. She had learned that this stone would remove any enchantments once it had been rubbed against said item and since then she had been using it to take off the age spell that notified the Ministry of underage wand magic.

Hermione was the one of the smartest girls of her age. She had always found a way around the rules and she did it without people finding out. She walked to her desk and started writing a letter. It would be nice if she actually stayed in contact with Harry this summer.

_Number Four Privet Drive_

Harry didn't know what to think about his freshly revealed information. Ginny was supposedly a manipulating bint that only wanted what all other shallow witches craved. She wanted to capture the famous boy-who-lived, not get to know Harry Potter. He thought that she was different but it was his heart that was fooling him. He now needed to do something that he thought he would never have to resort to. He would need to obtain a fake girl friend so that he could hopefully cease other girls advances. He could try asking Hermione to be his girl but something told him that others would just get jealous and try to simply harm her in response. He didn't want to recklessly put his best friend in that kind of danger.

Almost as if on cue, a regal brown owl came in through the window and dropped a letter. It was from a Mr. Greengrass. As Harry curiously opened the letter and started reading he smiled widely. He quickly realized he may just have been handed the golden ticket out of this mess and if he was thinking of the correct girl then she would be the perfect decoy against any others.

Visibly relaxing Harry reflected that almost every girl in the wizarding world in some form or another had a huge crush on the famous Harry Potter legend and most of all the boy-who-lived title. Harry had long been on the receiving end of requests from various girls asking him to go on a date. Hopefully that would all change soon.


	2. Chap: 1 Quidditch Chaos and Girl Trouble

Another Harry Potter Story

By: Twisted Novelist (original story By: J.K. Rowling)

**Hollowed Wounds, Rewrite**

For My Readers: I hope you liked the starting of my story for there is much to come that will through order to the wind and install chaos as the world's operating system.

As for my spelling being crap well then I guess you can take your lousy attitude and meaningless words and shove them up your vagina.

I don't care if my spelling offends you but so you all know I don't care if you think my spelling is amazing or not. In fact if you even read the harry potter series then you would know there are many errors in the spelling the books alone. I do use F7 to correct my work as well as re-reading everything and even having friends of mine look it over, you bias pigs. So get off the fact that there is bad grammar and go create diamonds by sitting on some coal.

As for the rest of you, thank you for not being so stuck up.

As you can see there are a few Major changes that will be taking place and I can bet you are all not going to like what I am going to do.

I can promise you that it is for the best.

**Chapter 1: Quidditch Chaos and Girl Trouble**

It was only two more weeks until Harry would once again be walking the halls of Hogwarts. At this point he welcomed anything that might get him away from the Dursley residence. Today was one of those days that he might just end up getting his wish. Earlier in the summer, he had received a random letter from a man stating he held a contract between them, so naturally Harry decided to look into it and possibly pay a visit. Sending a letter to see when they could meet, a reply alluded to the fact that the man would have to deal with Ministry business for most of the summer and would likely have to post-pone a possible meeting until a much later date.

Harry was at first disappointed but resigned himself to the wait. As luck would have it he had received another letter just yesterday telling him that the man had time later in the week to meet. Harry was happy but his gut told him to play this safe as he didn't know if this was a death eater trap or not. Harry had learned since year one that when it came to the magical world not everything was as it appeared. As Harry re-read the correspondence he couldn't help but feel something was being left out. Harry decided he would of course be bringing his wand but also his invisibility cloak as a safety precaution, going as far to even request meeting in a secure location of his choosing, Muggle London's Starbucks.

Harry left Privet Drive without informing anyone and headed for London on his broom but hidden under his invisibility cloak. He didn't know if the cloak would stay on at first but it seemed to understand what he wanted and complied without once falling off or giving away his position. He landed a few blocks away from his destination as to not draw attention. He stored his broom behind a dumpster thinking that no one would think to look there.

Harry walked the few blocks to Starbucks and entered the store with only a few people giving him a second glance. He ordered a large cappuccino which was oddly the smallest size they had. Harry then sat in a corner of the room waiting for his contact to arrive. Almost upon sitting down a tall black haired but pale skinned man walked through the door. He was wearing a long black coat and black dress pants with his penny loafers completing the dark outfit. He seemed to draw attention away from him as people didn't even bother to look at him like they did Harry. The man took one look at Harry and walked straight to where he was sitting.

"Excuse me but would you be Mr. Potter?" the man inquired.

"I am, might I know who you are" Harry politely requested.

"I am Mr. Greengrass, I am here about our contract" the man said before gesturing one hand to the opposite seat that Harry was sitting "may I sit down?"

Harry nodded his head at the same seat as he said "please"

Mr. Greengrass took the seat across from Harry before pulling out some papers from his long coat.

"Is it safe to speak here?" Mr. Greengrass questioned glances at the other patrons.

"There are a few who can overhear but I doubt any of them would understand the nature of our business. What is it that you have for me?" Harry asked.

The Greengrass monarch placed some paper in front of Harry before speaking "These are a collection of documents that your parents had written up with me and my wife before the accident. I thought you would like to see them for yourself and confirm they are bound by our kind's law and can't be tampered with. I must admit I don't even know if these documents are even valid anymore or if you would even want to abide by them" he finished looking at Harry for a reply.

Harry said nothing but looked over the documents closely examining them. Harry was astonished at what the document stated and what could have really happened. If everything was as it was written here, then he would have gone to live with this man and not his zoo of a family. There was no circumstances listed or any stipulations that meant he would go to live with the Dursleys. For the life of him he wanted to know why he was wasting away living with those disgusting muggles.

"How would we go about finding out if these documents are still legal?" Harry asked.

"Well we could take them to the Ministry and they would most likely take months or even years to go through the verification process alone. Followed by another year or two just for the document to take action" Mr. Greengrass said.

"Sounds like a lot of work and time, isn't there a faster way?" Harry hoped.

"There is one other way but it involves a foul method creature with as much greed in their mind as gold" Mr. Greengrass said.

"Who a lawyer?" Harry thought aloud.

"No, a banker" Mr. Greengrass chuckled with a smile.

_Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

Harry was standing in the lobby of gold walls and red leather furniture. Goblins were stationed at every teller position as they counted large gold coins. Mr. Greengrass had walked in with a frozen expression of nothing, almost as if he had seen the worst and now there was nothing that could catch him off guard. He quickly walked up to a teller and stood there as he stared impatiently at the goblin.

Without looking up or even stopping what it was doing the goblin asked "May I help you?" in a low growling tone.

"I need the assistance of someone who can verify a document" Mr. Greengrass requested.

Without a further word the goblin ringed a bell on his desk which seemed to summon another goblin from a back room. They spoke in a language that consisted of growling and hissing. The new goblin gestured for the two of them to follow him. The goblin lead them back behind the teller and down a long corridor made of iron with torches for lighting. Every now and then there was a wooden door with gold lettering on it.

Harry was intrigued as they were lead to a door with the golden words written over a window reading 'Ministry Document Management'. The goblin opened the door to an office with lime green walls and dark furniture. There was an elderly looking goblin at a desk with massive stacks of paper on it. Said goblin behind the desk gestured, without looking, for them to take a seat. Mr. Greengrass walked over to a seat and sat down across from the desk. Harry followed hoping to not anger anyone.

The goblin finally looked up after what felt like hours to Harry. It reached out his hand to the two of them, and Mr. Greengrass provided the document.

"We would like to know if this is still valid" Mr. Greengrass confirmed.

The goblin reviewed the document before stating "No, but there is a renewal clause for this document that involves the Potter's personal accountant. Out of the office to the left, 5 doors down, on your right."

"Thank you" Mr. Greengrass replied before he stood up and walked out.

Harry followed the older man out of the office and down the hall. They had come to a door made of oak with golden letters saying Potter Personal Accountant that Harry was surprised he missed earlier.

Knocking on the door a "Come in" came from a voice on the other side.

Mr. Greengrass opened the door and walked in with Harry following. The room was painted gold and red. The furniture was also gold and red and reminded him of the Gryffindor common room. Again the two of them sat down in some chairs that where across from the desk that the goblin was sitting at. This goblin didn't seem to have as much paper in front of him but there was still alot of columns surrounding the surface.

"How can I help you Mr. Greengrass" The goblin asked without taking his eyes from his work.

"Mr. Potter and I would like to know if this document can be renewed and what we would need to do to make it happen." ( no ownership required, obvious)

The goblin looked over the document before he said " I am sorry but it would be difficult with the several other contracts that the Potters have for this name."

"What other contracts?" Harry blurted out.

The goblin looked over at Harry and grinned "Lord Potter, are you unaware of your future brides?"

"I have not been made aware, could you inform me?" Harry pleaded.

"I would be delighted" As he fished out some papers from a stack on his desk. "Here are the documents for the Delacour, Bones, Weasley, and Snape Family."

Harry reached out for the documents before stopping "Snape as in Professor Snape?"

"That would be correct, if Snape had married and had a daughter then the contract would take effect" the goblin replied.

"Is there any way of contacting these families and either renewing or ending the contract?" Harry wondered.

"Yes Lord Potter, if you would be willing to let us handle this issue then..." but the goblin was interrupted.

"No, I'm sorry and it has nothing to do with you. I just don't trust outside help right now as I have learned recently that those in the past I thought would help only hindered me in the end. If you could just give me contacts to those who the contracts are for I will handle them personally." (no ownership required, obvious)

"As you wish Lord Potter, before you leave we will provide you with the contact information and a copy of all the contracts." (no ownership required, obvious)

"Why do you keep calling me Lord Potter?" Harry inquired.

"That would be because of your parents were Lord and Lady Potter. It was stated in the will that upon their death you would be released from any childhood regulations and be instated as a Lord in order to give you a fair chance in your life. We also don't have you on record of completing the trial to become a Lord, would you like to complete the trial while you are here?" The goblin offered.

"You should complete the trial Harry" Mr. Greengrass agreed.

Harry thought for a moment "I guess we could do that now".

"Good, if you could follow my assistant then" the goblin requested.

Several hours later Harry and Mr. Greengrass left with some renewal document papers and a ring to symbolize the Lordship for the Potter family. Harry was now willing to talk about the marriage contract for the daughter of Mr. Greengrass. After heading back to London to pick up his broom, both of them headed over to the Leaky Cauldron so they could floo to Greengrass Manor.

As Harry stepped through the fire he wondered what such a manor looked like and if his family had one. He came out of the fire to a living room with white marble floors and ceiling. They were contrasted by black pillars and walls. What made the colors blend well was the dark green fabric on the furniture and curtains. For a living room Harry thought it to be very spacious.

"Welcome to my home Mr. Potter or should I call you Lord Potter now" Mr. Greengrass corrected.

"It is very nice" Harry replied still awed.

"I am glad you like it, now if you will follow me we can discuss the contract in my personal study" Requesting Harry to follow down a long hallway with the same patterns as the living room. Pictures lined the wall of Harry could guess as the ancestry for the Greengrass family. Finally they entered the personal study which was decorated with wooden floors and a green throw rug on the floor. There was a bookshelf against every wall and a massive window behind an oak desk with papers meticulously arranged on it and.. was that a computer? Harry was rather shocked to see the muggle electronic on his desk.

"I'm sorry to intrude but why do you have a muggle computer on your desk?"

"Oh this thing" Mr. Greengrass gestured as he touched the monitor. "I work for the Ministry as a Muggle Protection Agent. I have to go through all the information that muggles post trying to determine if our secret has been compromised" Mr. Greengrass replied as if it was trivial.

"Please have a seat and let us discuss this new contract" Mr. Greengrass said as he pointed to a chair across from his desk.

Harry sat down and placed the papers on the desk. "Before we start may I ask why no one calls you Lord Greengrass." ( no ownership)

Mr. Greengrass laughed "My father is still alive and kicking so I have not inherited the title of Lordship from him yet. However he has given me the power to do some things like marriage contracts for my family." ( no ownership)

"Thank you, this is all new to me and I'm afraid I don't understand how things are properly done." ( no ownership)

"If you want Harry, can I call you that? I can be your mentor in the art of Lordship" Mr. Greengrass offered.

"I would appreciate that opportunity" Harry accepted feeling relieved.

Clapping his hands Mr. Greengrass continued "Now back to business. Your parent's contract is out dated and if we were to try and recreate it word for word it would be next to useless. So shall we do this in more modern terms?"

"I guess that would be good, what do you propose?" Harry asked.

"There are several things that are done for a contract like this that we will have to cover. The number one thing is who all is involved in the contract. The next thing we have to discuss is price or compensation, and the last thing to discuss is a possible escape clause for dire cicumstances" Mr. Greengrass explained.

The two of them proceeded to spend a good hour on the reconstruction of the contract hashing out negotiations. After both of them had signed the document and sent it off to Gringotts Bank, Mr. Greengrass thought it was high time that Harry got a face to face interaction with Daphne. Mr. Greengrass called for his house elf and asked it to tell his daughter to come to his study.

"You! What are you doing here?" Daphne shouted the second she entered the room where Harry and her father were sitting and discussing business.

"Oh Merlin, this is your daughter?" Harry asked Mr. Greengrass. ** ( this is the line or topic that I mentioned in the previous email that doesn't really fit. But simply omitting it would solve the problem.)

"I assure you Harry, she isn't usually this rude around guests" Mr. Greengrass said and then turned to his daughter. "Daphne" he snapped "That is no way to talk to your future husband" he finished in a rough tone.

"My Husband, you must be joking…" Daphne said drawing out the last part and turning it into a giggle. Mr. Greengrass cleared his throat which to her was a signal to stop whatever it was she was doing. "You can't be serious about this, what about the contract for the Malfoy family?" Daphne said in protest.

"The contract involving the Malfoy family is for your younger sister, why are you doing this Daph" Mr. Greengrass asked to his daughter.

That was all it took to push Daphne over the mental edge. She didn't like anyone outside of her family or close friends to know about her nickname. "Why? Because he is a filthy Gryffindor! Not to mention a pompous muggle klutz who never looks where he is going! I would be willing to bet that he's let all the fame go straight to his head!" Daphne yelled pointing her hand in Harry's direction the entire time.

"Daphne Elizabeth Greengrass! What have I told you about.." But before Mr. Greengrass could finish, Harry raised his hand.

"I find it amusing that you think you know me and from what you just said I can promise you that you didn't even begin to do your homework on me. As for that contract about taking Daphne as a bride, if she doesn't want me then the deal is off but I will still give you the price as a way of me apoligizing for wasting your time" Harry stated simply before walking out of the room and leaving both Daphne and her father standing still with their mouths open wide.

Daphne didn't expect this from the boy; it had gone beyond what she thought the boy was. As for Mr. Greengrass, he could not believe anyone in their right mind would just give someone a million galleons for wasting their time. When Mr. Greengrass finally came to from his moment of shock he grabbed his daughter's arm and pulled her down to a chair near his desk.

"Do you even understand what he did for you there?" Mr. Greengrass asked his daughter seriously.

"I know what he did, he was showing off with his money" Daphne said with venom in her voice.

"Try saving your sorry ass from getting married to someone you don't want as well as pursuing whatever job career you want silly girl" Her father said scathingly as he tossed the contract that he and Harry worked on creating in her face.

As Daphne read over the document her face began to lose all color from her outburst "But, this was your idea, right?" Daphne's father remained silent which caused her to repeat her last word louder than last time but her voice gave away the uncertain emotion she was now feeling.

_Granger House Hold_

Hermione had been spending her time reading up on spells that were made for everyday house hold chores. She didn't plan on using them for her own cleaning but instead was planning to modify them so these every day spells might be used in a combat scenario. She would have never even thought about this but her line of thought on this magic was thanks to two books called Woman's Martial Arts Wen-Do, and The Secrets of Bojuka Martial Arts. Both books went into detail about everyday chore movements being adapted to defensive or offensive styles. Hermione then wondered if magic could possibly be along the same line as martial arts. Could you take a spell made to clean plates to defend yourself from an attacker

The sound of pecking at her window drew Hermione's attention away from her studies. As she turned to the window hoping to see the familiar snow owl that was Harry's messenger, she was disappointed with the black and gray feathers of a sooty owl. She recognized the type of owl by it's shape and color, as well as it's very large, dark eye set in a round facial disc. The owl did have a letter in it's beak and so Hermione opened the window to let the bird in.

The bird was about 18" which told Hermione that the owl was female. The owl had dropped the letter on Hermione's bed before flying back out the window, most likely trying to get out of the sun light. Hermione picked up the letter and read her own name written in dark green ink on the front of the letter. This intrigued her as it narrowed down to someone likely in Slytherin or someone who loved the color green. She had learned from an earlier year that letters could come from any one and hold just about anything. She gently set the letter down on her bed to cast a spell that would open the letter for her.

The envelope floated off the bed and unfolded itself as a female voice read the letter outloud.

"Dear Hermione Granger,

I know this might come as kind of a shock for you but I would like to talk to you about one of your friends, Harry Potter. I know you probably think that I have no right to talk to him but I do however need to correct an error I made this evening when he was visiting my family manor. If you could pass on the word that I would like to talk to him I would be grateful.

I know that you might be thinking why you should help a Slytherin. In any normal situation I would say hang a Slytherin out to dry before you trust them but this isn't a normal situation. If Harry is willing to tell you why this isn't normal then consider yourself lucky because I personally don't want too many people knowing about this and I have a good feeling that Harry will feel the same way.

Thank You,

Daphne Greengrass" the letter then proceeded to fold itself back up and lay on the bed.

Hermione was stunned, 'did this really happen?' was all that Hermione could think about at the moment. Her shock almost made her miss the entrance of another large brown barn owl through her window. It had dropped a letter and flew away. Hermione recognized the barn owl and opened the letter it had dropped in the same manor she had opened the first.

She smiled with a grin as she said "Oh you two are up to no good again."

_Number 4 Privet Drive_

Harry laid there on his bed with only a week left of summer vacation. He had plans to leave today with the Weasley family to go see not just a quidditch game but the world cup final ! Harry had packed all his stuff and was waiting on them to arrive. He laid there waiting for the sound of the door bell to ring or the sound of someone knocking on wood. The one sound however that alerted Harry to them being here was that of his Aunt Petunia screaming at the top of her lungs. Apparently they had arrived by floo as Petunia was getting ready to watch her favorite drama show, Harry laughed a the image as he sprung off the bed.

Harry quickly moved his items down stairs and into the green flames where Mr. Weasley was waiting for him. On the other side he had been greeted by Mrs. Weasley first with her almost bone crushing hug. Then he shook hands with Fred, or was it George, which ever one, he shook the hand of the other next. Then he greeted his best friends Ron and Hermione. The latter of the two was grinning like a bob cat who found it's prey.

From personal experience Harry knew that the look she was wearing only meant that she had found something out and was going to hold it from him until he spilled something that he wasn't sharing. This made him sit uneasy as everyone gathered around the table for dinner. Harry had noticed throughout dinner Hermione peering over at the twins whenever she thought no one was looking. He wondered if she had talked to them about forcing whatever information he wasn't sharing out. He knew that tonight she was going to get her answers even if he didn't want to spill the bag.

Harry waited until after dinner and most of the people had gone up to their rooms before he pulled Hermione to the side. "I know that look, what is it you want to know, or should I ask what is it you found out about me?" Harry asked her.

"Well now that you mention it, I did receive a letter from someone about something that happened with you this summer" Hermione said.

Right then and there Harry knew what she was talking about, the Greengrass family but who told her? "And what did the letter say?" Harry asked hoping to answer two questions at once.

"The letter was from Daphne Greengrass asking me to pass on the message that she would like to talk to you about something that went down at their home. I would also like to know why you were there in the first place" Hermione replied folding her arms in front of her in a bitchy attitude. (not that you should include this but I really hate her character in all stories haha)

Harry started to rub the back of his head "Well Hermione, you see, um, it's a funny story really" Harry stumbled over his words.

"If it's so funny then why don't you tell me" Hermione prodded.

So after a few hours (pausing here and there when they thought they might be overheard by someone) Harry had eventually told Hermione about everything.

"Wow, and you just left?" A surprised Hermione asked.

"Yea, why? Do you think I should have waited for a response?"

"Harry, you dropped a bomb shell on the girl, what did you think was going to happen?"

"I don't know, I just thought..." Harry drew out the last bit.

"Thought what? That she would see you as a nice guy? That she would do whatever her father told her to do? What did you think was going to happen?" Hermione asked trying to figure out what her friend was thinking.

"I thought that we could bring peace to the rivalry of our two houses. Wouldn't that make for a nice change?" Harry breathed out not really caring if he got an answer.

"You should pursue this more Harry" Hermione said.

A confused Harry shook his head, "What, why?"

"If you think that your actions could bring peace to an ancient house rivalry then you should pursue it, and if the dark lord were to ever succeed at returning then you would have cut off his main source of recruitment by opening up Slytherin to everyone else" responded Hermione with a voice that made everything sound logical.

"I don't think I have that option any more. I kind of left on a bad note and I don't want to force her to do anything she doesn't want to do" Harry muttered.

"Then just keep an ear out and wait, time will tell us if she is willing to try again and honestly she would be a fool to miss a chance with you" Hermione said blushing and ducking her head.

"You know Hermione, you might be right. I guess I just have to wait for now" replied Harry deep in thought.

They both soon went to bed after that. Harry lay listening to the sounds of Ron's snoring relieved following the talk with Hermione and looking forward to the next morning when they would be heading out to a Quidditch World Cup.

_The 422nd Quidditch World Cup Grounds_

_August 22nd 1994_

Harry Potter hit the ground with a loud thud, as did Hermione and Ron. Mr. Weasley as well as Mr. Diggory and his son, Cedric, had just floated slowly to the ground at a bit of a run. Harry thought that they should have warned him about how it would feel to be traveling by portkey first and how to land properly.

The trio picked themselves up and started walking over a hill. Harry was beginning to think that this wasn't that big of a deal until he finally made it to the top of the hill. It was like walking through an invisible barrier, the second Harry crossed the hill he saw the massive building and even more impressive he heard the crowd of people.

Harry was stunned with the awe inspiring sight and sound of this place, and at that moment he knew who he was and what he looked forward to the most in wizarding world. He wanted to be apart of this every day and he didn't care if he was a player at this point or some one who watched from the side lines but this was where he belonged.

Harry was so absorbed by the atmosphere that he didn't notice his party leave without him and they had not confirmed that Harry was following either. It had taken a voice that Harry recently came to remember for him to snap out of his daydreaming.

"Lord Potter? Is that you?" the voice of Daphne Greengrass spoke.

"Oh, hi Daphne. What are you doing here?" Harry asked. "and why haven't you called me a name yet?"

Daphne shouted loudly. "Look Potter..."

"Harry, call me Harry." Harry said interrupting.

Daphne looked at him for a moment before she continued "Harry, look I have had a change of heart..."

"More like looked over the contract" her father muttered, interrupting again. But sensing his daughter's glare continued. "Sorry dear continue."

"So I was thinking of giving you a chance at a date. After I read the contract I felt as if I had misjudged you." Daphne finished without making eye contact.

"I never knew the Ice Queen of Slytherin could be so forgiving" Harry said teasingly.

"Don't get used to it Potter. I am only doing this because you showed yourself worthy of a second chance, and you still have to be approved by my friend if this is going to go anywhere"

"I'm sorry, she is used to getting things her way" her father said as he lightly pushed Daphne from behind. "I was wondering however if you would be willing join us to watch the match, we have a great view."

"I would have loved to but I am..." Harry let the last part drift off as the letter came to mind. A letter that encouraged him to try dating and this was the perfect opportunity. "You know what, let me go ask Mr. Weasley and see."

Crazy enough, Mr. Weasley only said "OK, have fun" and Harry soon found himself being whisked away to the lower levels of the Quidditch stands where the hardcore fans of the Bulgarian team were. Harry couldn't even count the number of girls with some form of item that said something along the lines of 'for Victor Krum only.'


	3. Chap: 2 Hogwarts and it's Secrets

Another Harry Potter Story

By: Twisted Novelist

Hollowed Wounds, Re Wright

For My Readers: I fear I have crossed the realm of what was Harry Potter, but at the same time I want this show the world what I want. I am going to do something that will loose you, but it fits and I like it and if you don't then don't read.

Challenge Idea: Song fan fiction, Guilt by Nero / Harry Potter

Chapter 2: Hogwarts and it's Many Secrets

After the Quidditch world tournament, The Burrow

Harry was happy that he spent the game with Daphne but this had caused some form of anger to sprout from Ron. After the game Harry and Ron had avoided one another and things where looking to be heading south. It was a death eater attack and everyone scattered to the winds with Ron, Harry, and Hermione as the only ones sticking together. They had found themselves in a clearing when the dark mark was cased and someone that apparently only Harry saw had disappeared. There was massive misunderstanding of Ron being accused of casting the dark mark and was only cleared on the account that he had been with Harry and Hermione during the time of casting with the fact that Ron's wand was missing.

After arriving at the Burrow, everyone had gone strait to bed. The events left a dark question in the back of all there minds. Harry however was dreaming of something other than a dark mark, his dream was of him commanding Wormtail to do things. He was planning an attack somewhere and he would need things to be perfect Then a shift in the dream led him to face a bearded old man in dorm with the colors of black and purple. The old man looked him up and down as if judging him. Harry was about to speak when the old man simply vanished.

In the morning, Miss Weasley had Ginny help prepare breakfast with the argument that she would need to know how to cook if she was going to get a man. Thought Ginny mentioned having someone in mind already when Harry turned the corner into the kitchen. Hermione however didn't take long to walk down after Harry and soon people started to pile in one after another. Harry was happy to see the family interact with each other as he never really understood it. None the less, he helped thank Merlin for the use of magic before they dug in.

Harry was wondering what the dream he had when a letter was dropped in front of him. When people looked up to see where the letter had come from, there was a blur of black that had zipped out an open window. Harry quickly grabbed the letter that had his name on it, turning it over he saw a purple wax seal on it and the words "open in privet" written under it. Harry then pocketed the letter as everyone stared at him.

"Hay mate, why not open the letter here?" Ron asked.

"Ronald, it's his mail. He can do what he wishes and if he wanted us to know anything I am Positive he would tell us" Hermione said.

"that's right Ronikens" one of the twins said.

"it's his mail" the other picked up right after.

"not like he isn't your best friend" the first one said

"but then again he could secretly be crushing on Ginny" the second one said

"Fathom the thought brother" the second one said, or was it the first?  
"Oh you know you want him a brother" one of them said

"some times I wish he was my twin and not you" the other said

"How shameful of a thought, do you really mean it?" the first one said.

the other twin paused for a short time "I could never ask for a better twin than you, but with Harry I think we could have made the worlds most terrifying Triplets"

"I agree Fred, but what do you think, Hermione?" the twin asked.

"I told you already Fred, I know witch one of you is who. And as for the scary trio Gorge, I think Harry would mellow you two out" Hermione said without taking her eyes of her food. She had proven time and time again that no matter what the twins did, said, or not said, Hermione could tell them apart. This seemed to tweak the twins to no end.

"now now family, leave Harry and his letter alone. It's breakfast time and I will be heading off to work here soon" Mr. Weasley said.

"Work? But today is Sunday. We where planning on taking the kids to Diagon ally today" Miss. Weasley said.

"Sorry dear, but the ministry had something come up in the department of mysteries and they are calling a full hands on deck" Mr. Weasley said. "you can still take the kids, I know you are a capable woman Molly, after all it is one of the reasons I love you" he finished by kissing her cheek.

Some of the kids ewed at the idea that there parents had kissed. This gave Harry the time he needed to slip away.

Harry had walked outside and away for the Burrow. Harry had entered a grove not far from the small cabbage patch that he helped throw gnomes out off just last year. The grove was full of large pine trees but these pines allowed a lot of light through, unlike the ones in the forbidden forest. Harry Pulled the letter out of his pocket and looked over the wax seal again. The seal was of the basic Hogwarts seal only there where five animals on the coat of arm, The newest animal being a wolf.

Harry was a little puzzled about this as he new Hogwarts only had four houses so he assumed that the wolf might the representation of the staff at Hogwarts. None the less he would need to open the letter and read it to see what this was all about and maybe the letter would explain what was going on. Harry broke the seal and allowed the parchment to fall into his hands from the envelope. He unfolded the letter to find out there was two sheets of parchment and turned it right side up before he started reading the letter.

Dear Mr. Potter,

it has come to our attention that you will be needing more than what was asked for from your previous letter from Hogwarts and would ask that you also buy the list we have provided. To answer some questions that might be going through your head. We have provided a list of answers that we hope will answer things.

Yes, things will change, for the better.

Yes you are not the only one to get this letter.

No we can't give you details as of this moment.

Our advice it keep your head up, and even thought you will be hated, there will always be those who love and trust you.

Signed,

The Spirits of Hogwarts

Harry was confused, at fist he thought the letter might have come from Dumbledore and in some ways could still come from him but there was a feeling telling him no. Harry quickly flipped over to the next peace of parchment to read the list that was included.

Books ((Flourish and Blotts))

casting without words

Language and Spells

Occlumency and Egilimency: Mind Magic

Items

a Sneakoscope ((you own one))

an Iron machete (mettle must be folded the traditional way of a Katana) ((Tooth and Nail))

New casting item (still bring your wand) (( before entering Ollivanders Wands, say 'this way hollow comes'))

Harry was strait up confused at this point. Why would he need an Iron Machete, and what the bloody hell did it mean Folded the traditional way of a Katana? And what was the tooth and nail? And saying a phrase before entering Ollivanders? This letter just got even more crazy.

Somewhere inside harry potter's mind told him to buy the stuff anyway. It was better to be safe than sorry but Harry was wondering what it meant. Something was going on and it had started with that letter to him from him, and the way it told him to get a girl. Not to mention saying to trust his gut and his gut was telling him to fallow the letter. His first thing to do was to figure out what Tooth and Nail was.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore had just gotten a letter from himself. It was not uncommon to see letters arrive from the future for him. It was the main reason he had known Voldemort would come back and the reason he knew Harry would not survive the final encounter. It would however lead to Voldemort's death at the hands of Ronald Weasley. It was because of all this that he had started the plan from the beginning and was the final reason they where ware they are.

This letter however was different and called for drastic action. As to what action he didn't know, for the letter was unclear as to what had changed to make it end. It was clear however the him being the man in charge of Hogwarts was one of the changes as the letter said it would fall to Snape. The letter was clear on one thing though, Harry was still alive and that fact that his future self had kept himself alive long enough to send a letter was just the edge he needed.

All that was left was to see who did what in order to shift his plans and his first thing would be to check on his favorite family of pawns first.

Diagon Ally

Harry was with Hermione and the rest of the Weasley family as they waited for Lupin in the Leaky Cauldron. Miss. Weasley had asked him to come with in case the group needed to (but more of wanted to) split up. It took some time and eventually Lupin had gracefully walked out of the fire play of the Leaky Cauldron. He was fallowed however by a girl just a little taller than Harry with Bubblegum pink hair. The girl had raped her own arm around Lupin's soon after exiting the fire place. Just one more surprise as a large black dog had come out of the fire. Harry was about to say his name and jump on him when he realized that Sirius had to maintain cover if he was to join them.

"Sorry it took so long, I tried telling Tonks off but she insisted on spending time with me" Lupin said. "that and the mention of Harry sent Padfoot into a barking frenzy. That was until I told him he could come" Lupin said as he patted the dog on the head.

"it's fine, we can go now" Molly said.

"can we split mom?" one of the twins said.

"yea, me and Gorge can handle our shopping on our own" the other one said.

"really Gorge? Your going to start by calling Fred your name" Hermione said.

"How in the bloody hell do you keep doing that" Fred said. Hermione however just raised her eye brows at them before opening a book and start reading.

"well can we mom? We got our own money and we would like to pick up a gift for someone" Gorge said.

Molly just huffed before saying "FINE!"

the twins walked off on there own way after they had all gone through the portal to Diagon ally. They had gone from store to store picking up what was on there lists until they had finished. Molly was rounding everyone up to leave when Harry made his move.

"Um, Miss. Weasley?" Harry started.

"Oh Harry, call me Molly" she replied

"Molly, I was wondering if I could stay behind with Lupin and buy some none essential thing, like broom wax." Harry said trying to make it sound boring.

Molly mauled it over for a little while before leaning down to his ear. "is this about male things? I know you are getting to that age" she said witch caused Harry to go almost crimson with the thought of Molly giving him "the talk".

Harry just stood there crimson and this led to Molly thinking she was right and allowed him to stay behind but insist that Tonks come with her. Lupin was happy about this and was willing to say yes for staying behind. Hermione on the other hand had told Molly that there was some things she needed as well and was willing to bail Tonks out by having her tag along.

After the Weasley family left, excluding the twins witch could not be found for the life of them, Lupin turned and looked at Harry before saying "all right, what is this really about Harry, and don't you think I don't know you are up to something cause that was a grade James stunt you pulled there" Lupin said and Padfoot barked in confirmation.

"first as a Marauder you have to promise that you wont tell Miss. Weasley" Harry said.

Both Lupin and Padfoot looked at each other before Lupin agreed to keep it amongst Marauder Members only.

"I had received a letter telling me to get a couple extra stuff this year that the other students would not need" Harry said as he produced the list that came with the letter this morning.

"hmm, Occlumency and Egilimency: Mind Magic, Iron machete?, Tooth and Nail?, New casting item, what is all this for?" Lupin said as he scanned the list.

"I have no clue but I have a gut feeling about this and ever sense I made it to the wizarding world I have noticed my gut feelings are usually right" Harry said.

"sounds like something Lily would say, that is she got a lot of gut feelings about things that turned out to be right. Your father was one of them" Lupin said.

Harry remained quite in hopes of hearing more but Lupin just shoved the letter back at Harry "guess we will have to go collect things now wont we?"Lupin said.

"well it might be a little hard to do seeing as I don't know what Tooth and Nail even means, am I to fight someone tooth and nail for it?" Harry said.

Lupin lightly laughed before looking at Harry "it's a bar, for anything not wizard. Come we will start there and don't worry, your with a werewolf after all."

they had traveled through Knockturn Alley before they reached an area that seemed to be more huts than shop. The streets where almost blank with just a few people out and about. Some of them had umbrellas out even though it was a sunny day. Other people looked to be wearing torn clothing that made his rags look homely. It was at this point Harry turned to Lupin and asked "where are we?"

"This is Dead-men Alley, you won't find a wizard caught back here without reason and most likely not alone. This is where Vampires, Werewolves, and any other magical creatures or halfbreed go to shop" Lupin said.

Harry gulped before Lupin tugged on Harry's shoulder. The three of them headed down the alley tell they had come to there destination. A sign hung from one the hut in the form of a mouth with the words Tooth and Fang written on it. Harry remained quite and fallowed Lupin inside.

"any one here know where I could get a Iron machete? Preferably one folded in the traditional way they fold a Katana?" Lupin stair out asked to the public of the bar.

"over here!" a voice said from the left side of the room they where standing in. Lupin walked over in the direction he was called just as Sirius changed back into his human self.

" I got your weapon, but it's going to cost you?" a Green long eared short man said as he moved the toothpick in his mouth around.

"what is your price?" Sirius asked.

"one hundred thousand Galleons" the green man said.

"Robbery and you know it, Five hundred" Lupin said.

The green man scratched his chin before saying "we know how this works and I am on a tight schedule, the end amount will turn up to ten thousand so lets just cut the crap and pass the money."

Lupin turned to Harry who passed up a bag of Galleons that held said amount but was shrunken down. "There you go now pass the blade over" Lupin said.

After the green man held the bag in one hand, tossed it up and down and then nodded before pulling out the machete and placing it on the table. "good doing business with you, now scram."

they left the inn with Sirius back in dog form and head back through the alleys until they made there way to Flourish and Blotts. It didn't take long in finding all three books and the purchase was much more simple then the last. Lupin started mumbling to himself. The last thing left was the new casting item.

The three of them where standing outside Ollivander's wand shop. Harry was wondering if the saying was actually going to change anything when he heard a familiar voice calling to him.

"Harry, Harry Wait!" one of the twins said as he dashed forward.

"We want to see it" the other one said.

Both of them had stopped right in front of Harry and at the same time said "so have you gotten a new one yet?"

Harry just looked at them in aw "what the bloody hell are you two talking about now?"

they both pulled out letters that had the same seal as Harry's did " you didn't think we wouldn't recognize your letter would we?" one of the twins said.

"Besides, we had already gone and got our new items" the other twin said.

"I haven't gone in yet" Harry said. This had the effect of pure amusement wash over both of the twins faces.

They both linked arms around Harry's and escorted him in as they both said "this way hollow comes" before entering the shop.

Harry looked around and noticed that Olllivanders wasn't Ollivanders any more. There where staffs, chains, books, birds, rods, swords, Shields, clothes, and possibly everything or anything that could channel magic. There was even a jar of dirt sitting on a table next to a heart of a demon in a glass box. That was when Harry noticed that they where not alone in the room.

There was two people standing with there backs to the door, one with familiar long black hair. The other person had short dark brown hair also familiar to him. It took some time but it clicked in his brain, Daphne Greengrass and her friend Tracey something. It was at that point that Tracey turned around.

"well what do we have here? Looks like Gryffindor trespassing" Tracey said.

"how do we know" one of the twins said.

"that you aren't the ones" the other took up almost instantly.

"who broke in?" the first one finished.

At this point Daphne turned around. "Harry? What are you doing here" she asked.

"I am going to take a stab in the dark and say you also got a letter with a weird seal on it?" Harry said.

"you as well?" Daphne said with an up beat tone. "so what's this about?"

"you mean you don't know?" an old rickety voice said from behind a desk that no one had noticed. "one would think that the twins would have told you by now. Then again they are tricksters"

"hay now" one twin said.

"we thought that was your job" the other twin said.

"to tell people" the first one said.

"You know like you did us" the latter one said.

The old man grinned as he walked around the corner "this is my shop, and yes Ollivander knows about it. I am his brother, but unlike wands, I craft other things. Seeing as you made it into my shop, I will be guessing you have all come here for an alternative casting item."

everyone but the twins nodded. "good, Ladies first. All you have to do is reach out with your magic, close your eyes and just let things go." the old man finished in almost a whisper as Daphne closed her eyes.

It had taken some time but it happened. First Harry felt it, the magic had washed over him and it was cold, arctic even. Daphne had stretched out her hand when a staff flew to her hands. The staff looked as if it was made from ice and as if it was on the verge of melting but never did.

"the staff of the north, you must have a talent of cold and emotionless spells my dear. Next" the old man said.

Tracey moved forward and closed her eyes. It didn't take long to feel as if he was facing a wall. Her magic was making him tired in the mental sense. Tracy stretched out her left hand when a full armed Gauntlet shot off of a shelf and up her arm before clicking into place.

"the Iron Hand, you must be very protective of your friend" the old man said.

It was at this point that the door had opened again and someone new had walked in.

"Harry?" the person said before Harry could turn around.

"Hermione?" one of the twins said.

"Gorge, Fred. What are you all doing here?" Hermione said.

"take a wild guess Granger" Daphne said.

"you, all of you. You all got the letter didn't you?" Hermione said.

Everyone nodded and then the old man cleared his throat "you next" he said pointing at Hermione.

"what do I do?" Hermione asked. The shop keeper explained and it wasn't long before the feeling of words, work, and knowledge rushed over Harry.

Harry knew this was Hermione but he never really thought it had been her on a magical level. Hermione had extended both hands it wasn't a surprise that a book had flown off of a shelf to her hands. The book had gold runes on the cover and was bound in some kind of red leather. It looked as if the book was going to fall apart or crumple into dust.

"Ten Thousand Thoughts, a book like no other. You must really love knowledge. That leaves just one of you left" the old man said.

Harry walked forward and tried to calm his mind, but the more he tried to clear it, the more clustered it got. Eventually the old man had put his hand on Harry's shoulder and said "Stop." the old man then put his hand on Harry's forehead. "by the way kid, this is going to hurt" he said before pulling his hand away and causing something black to flow form Harry's scar.

"now that I have taken that you, let's see if you can calm your mind" the old man said.

Harry's first thought was to strike the man, and the look on Hermione's face said she wanted to as well. Harry however tried to calm his mind again and this time there was nothing. No thought, no voice, nothing but a big green orb. He had remembered something in passing with Hermione about a sphere in everyone the represents there magical core. Harry focused on the ball of green, this had caused him to become surrounded by the orb. Harry felt content as he floated there. He basked in his own energy and soon enough he heard a voice.

"What do you truly seek?" his own voice asked.

"I don't know" Harry said

"why don't you know?" his own voice asked again.

"I never gave it any thought as to what I wanted. I guess I want to survive" Harry said.

"If I gave you power, would you survive?" the voice asked.

Harry pondered it "no, not just power."

"then what would you need to survive?" the voice asked.

"I would need power but I would also need people to listen to me" Harry said.

"power commands respect in the right hands, and with the power I give you. Lets just say there will be none who ignore your words when I am done" the voice said.

"stretch out your hand" the voice said. Harry did as it said and found himself standing in the shop again. From a box, net to the jar of dirt, shot something dark and quick. Before anyone could find out what had happened, Harry was holding a staff in hand.

"most strange" the old man said.

"what?" Harry asked.

"let me start with, that isn't a staff in your hands" the old man said "you hold the only item in this shop that could change the very being of anyone. You hold the shadow of" the old man stopped and passed back and forth for a bit. Everyone held there breath for the old man to spill the beans. "sorry, it's just so much power and to choose you" the old man said.

"Well what am I holding?" Harry asked.

"that is the Shadow of Yen-Lo-Wang, the god that rules over hell" the old man said.

"are you pulling my leg? Guys, this man thinks.." but Harry stopped as he turned to see everyone cowering in fear. "is the shadow of Yen-Low-Wang that bad?" Harry asked.

"have you ever felt your magical core?" Daphne asked.

"yea, it felt, right, um no that wouldn't be it. It felt..." Harry trailed off trying to place the feeling.

"if felt like I was being grounded alive" Tracey said.

"I wouldn't say Grounded, more like striped peace by peace apart in a very slow and agonizing way" one of the twins said.

"shut it Fred" Hermione said jabbing the twin that just talked in the side.

Harry stared at them in confusion " I don't understand. That's not even remotely close to how it felt for me."

"Harry" Hermione said "your aura that you put off did make us feel wrong, but I know that doesn't mean you are bad."

Harry just stared at them. It was just like the time everyone discovered he was able to talk to snakes. He could see the fear in there eyes and he hated it. For once he wanted to be normal, and then it hit him. He wanted to be normal. Harry quickly started clearing his mind until he found himself with the green orb. He engulfed himself in it and quickly became surrounded with the feeling of contentment.

"changed your mind? Not wanting power any more?" the voice said.

"I want to be normal" Harry said.

"you want the one thing this shop can't give. But is there something else you want?" the voice said

Harry thought for a second and didn't like how things turned out with is aura scaring people.

"I want people to not fear me" Harry said in a low whisper.

"Done" the voice said and Harry found himself standing back in the shop.

The staff shot back into the box it came from when a ring floated to his hand. The shop keeper looked around the room before saying "now that was odd, oh and look the ring of Salazar."

"that was odd, Harry, your aura changed" Hermione said.

"I can explain that" the old man said "you see it wasn't Harry's aura at all. What you felt was the aura of the item that called out to him just as all of you felt the aura of the items that called out to the other people."

"so that feeling just now was the ring?" Tracey asked.

"yes, like the smell of Honey and Lilies" the old man said.

"you said the ring of Salazar, do you mean Salazar Slytherin?" Hermione asked.  
"correct, this ring was one of the many things that was owned by Salazar and was in fact the same item he used to cast magic through" the old man said.

"great, like I needed something else to tie me to a dark wizard" Harry said.

"not true" the old man said "Salazar was by far one of the most heroic wizards of his time. He was one of the five champions in the great war against the demigods. It was one of the reasons why Salazar went on to make a pact with the Five champions to make a school. And the school stand to this very day."

"I think you are adding one to many there, Hogwarts was founded by four people" Hermione said.

"Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff" Daphne said.

"oh but that is where you are wrong, there was one other but as soon as his house didn't find that many students in it, he fell from the history of the school. There was a fifth founder and his name was Wain Wolfran. If you want to know more about him I would suggest asking the one with a new found book" the old man said. "now as for Salazar, he was the one to unite them and propose the idea of a school. I think our business here is done, pay up and you can all be on your way."

they all exited the shop after Hermione some how got the twins to tell them that there focus was the chains hanging from there paints. All six of them had come out to see Tonks hanging all over Lupin while Padfoot was shaking with his tail between his legs. The adults didn't comment and rushed the kids to finish so they could get home.

All of them admitted that they where done but Daphne and Tracey had to go back to the Greengrass manor. They split off from the group but promised Harry to keep in touch witch caused Tracey to snort. The rest of them had taken the flu back to the burrow to find Miss. Weasley in the living room with a ball of yarn as she knitted away. After saying there goodbyes, Tonks, Lupin, and Sirius took off back through the fireplace. Harry looked to Hermione with that look of we need to talk before going up stairs.

The twins ran cover for him with there mother and had even evaded the fact of extending the conversation. They had gone up stairs but turned into there sister's room where Hermione was staying and where Harry was currently at. Hermione was just finishing convincing Ginny to leave as the twins came in. Hermione had cast several security charms before anyone spoke.

"that was bloody interesting" Harry said.

"You got that one right" one of the twins said.

"10 points for Potter" the other one said.

"Fred, Gorge" Hermione said as she stared at them. She pulled out the book "we have work to do and I am not talking about making your joke shop" she finished with a tone that made it sound like everyone knew.

The twins just stared at her "but... what... hay... how... when... what... wait... ugh" both twins said at the same time.

"I am going to have to agree with them on this one Hermione, not even I knew" Harry said.

" lets just say I have had my eye on you two trouble makers" Hermione said with a grin. "now as for this book holding an answer, I will be reading a lot tonight. I would like you three to get a handle on your new casting items, something tells me it's not going to be like casting from a wand."

all of them nodded.

"so what do you think this means" Harry asked.

"when I figure it out Harry, I will let you know" Hermione said.

It wasn't before long that they had retired for the night in there respective rooms.

**Ministry of Magic Prime Minister's office**

"I understand that you want to be in the Tournament but it's called the Tri-wizard for a reason" the voice of the man behind the desk carried though out the room.

"then don't call it tri-wizard, and you wont have to go through the red tape of bringing it back to life" the voice of a woman said who was sitting in between two men. She had long red hair and was wearing a business suit.

"this is true, with the other two you could call it the Penta-Wizard tournament" the man to her left said. He was wearing a traditional tan Kimono.

"and then you could satisfy all of us and not pick between us" a big busty woman in the back said.

"all right, all right" the man behind the desk said "I yield. We have been having this argument almost all day."

"who will you send to inform the head master of Hogwarts?" the man to the woman siting down's right said. He was tall and slender and had a fur hat on.

"at this point I will do it personally, now good day to all of you" the man behind the desk said as he dawned his bowler hat.

**Hogwarts Head Master's Office**

a man in a bowler hat walked out of the fireplace in the office. Dumbledore was currently going over some paperwork when the man entered.

"ah, Cornelius. It's good to see you. Now I have finally narrowed it down to the other two school that should be joining us.." Dumbledore said when he was cut off.

"There isn't going to be a Tri-Wizard Tournament. They are saying all or nothing" Cornelius said.

"so you told the to shove off, understandable" Dumbledore said.

"no my old friend, I told them OK" Cornelius said.

"but I thought you said there wasn't going to be a tournament" Dumbledore said

"no, I said there wasn't going to be a Tri-Wizard Tournament. There is going to be a tournament Albus, a Penta-Wizard Tournament" Cornelius said.

Dumbledore stood up from his desk and walked over to fawkes and stroked the bird gently. This was not his plan and this was the second time he had thought just that this day. He wondered if this was related to the other issue that was going on. "Do you know, Fudge, how the other schools found out about the tournament?" Dumbledore asked.

"I did get them talking a little bit about that. They all said that there was a letter with an odd wax seal on it. Said the seal was purple and was stamped with the Hogwarts's crest with one exception, there was another animal on the crest" Cornelius said.

Dumbledore knew nothing of the seal and was starting to think that this might have been a prank gone way to far. It didn't however have any signature of any prankster that he knew of and that worried him. "looks like this will have to happen, I will start preparing my school for the up coming event. Promise me that whatever happens, you will not loose your head on me Minister" Dumbledore said.

Cornelius looked at Dumbledore with a stern gaze "just promise me this isn't some gimmick to make yourself look good" he said before walking back into the fire.

The plan of his was underway but Dumbledore couldn't help but think to him self that things where going to get horridly out of hand. Not to mention he had to keep an eye on Harry for any change. He quickly walked over to the fire and said "The Burrow" as he threw in some flu powder.

"Molly?" he asked.

"yes Dumbledore" he heard Molly say on the other side of the fire.

"things are starting to get out of hand, it's time to start Phase 2. is your daughter ready?" Dumbledore asked.

"my Daughter was born ready, but do you think that Harry is ready? After all if he has a girlfriend then..." Molly trailed off.

"no one would want to date Harry, trust me. I am after all et sollertis" Dumbledore said before putting the fire out with a wave of his hand.

**A few days latter, Platform 9 ¾**

Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley family had arrived at the Platform. After a few hugs, everyone but Mr. and Miss. Weasley had gotten on the train. Harry had found a place where Hermione, Fred, Gorge, and himself could have some privacy but it was a little extreme how all four of them had to convince not just Ron but Ginny as well to go away. It was almost like they where trying to become part of Harry in some way.

It didn't take long for Daphne and Tracey to find them. They had found someone else who had received the letter. It happened to be a boy from slytherin named Blaze Zambini. He was a tall back skinned kid who Harry and Hermione had seen picking on other kids based on who there parents where. He had been the right hand man to Draco from time to time. It was bad enough that Blaze's mother had a nickname, Black Widow.

"are you bloody kidding me" Blaze said after laying eyes on Hermione. "A Mud-Blood?"

it didn't take long for harry to pull out is want but even he was to slow. By the time Harry had his wand pointed at Blaze, both Fred and Gorge had hit blaze with a combined spell. Said spell had caused the boy to double over and start puking slugs.

"Hay I know that spell" Harry said lowering his wand. "it's the one that back fired on Ron, man if seeing this come from you would makes me want to laugh, then I could only think of what seeing Draco would make me feel like" Harry finished with a grin.  
"piss off you Blood Tra- BLAUGH" Blaze said being cut off by a slug coming out.

"it's too bad that you loose your taste buds after the first fifty, otherwise I would have you eating dirt right about now" Hermione said.

"oh that ain't a problem any more" one of the twins said.

"yea we fixed it" the other said

"I fixed it" the first one said

"Thank you Gorge" Hermione said. And with a flick of her wrist and some mumblings, Blaze made a sound of pure disgust.

"what did you do?" Daphne asked. She wasn't really into the hole blood traitor thing and nether was Tracey considering her mother was muggle.

"oh I simply cast a spell that would cause a bar of Muggle soap to appear in his mouth every time he said something along the lines of Blood Traitor or Mud Blood" Hermione said.

"so why is he moaning now" Harry asked.

"I think I just swallowed a slug" Blaze said with a green face.

The entire room fell silent, the twins took the curse off of the poor boy thinking that he had learned his lesson after swallowing the slug. Blaze seemed to accept Hermione or at least kept his mouth shut. The train had started the trip to Hogwarts and everyone was talking about there summer when Hermione decided to change topics.

"so I found out a little bit about what that letter was about" Hermione said and the room fell silent.

"well" Gorge said

"do tell" Fred finished

Hermione cleared her throat and opened her book to what looked to be a random page. "little is known about the history of Wain Wolfran. He was recorded as one of the five wizards who finished the war and the third person to agree to making Hogwarts a school for Witchcraft, Wizardry, and Heroism. Where the other founders wanted the school to focus on magic, Wain wanted to prepare the students for war. Wain believed that one day the creatures of old would come back. Said creatures where none other than Semideum. So Wain told the hat that the only people that could be accepted into his house could only be eximius vir." Hermione finished.

"what is Semideum, and Eximius Vir?" Harry asked.

"Semideum is Latin for Demigod" Daphne said. "as for Eximius Vir? I have no clue."

the rest of the train ride went with them trying in vain to guess what eximius vir meant. It was about time for them to arrive at Hogwarts when they realized that there robes lacked something, there house colors. They didn't have time to argue and so they dressed and headed out like all the other students. However the wagons would not pull them and there where several other students in the same dilemma. After some time had passed and enough students had shown up, Harry approached Hagrid who was still herding all the first years. Hagrid had suggested that they tag along with the first years if nothing else than to get to Hogwarts. Harry had informed everyone having trouble to tag along with the first years and surprisingly enough all of them did.

The boats where the same but there was now double the amount of boats there normally where. Hagrid was confused seeing as he only brought so many out. Harry chocked it up to the school and stared to understand what was going on here.

They had arrived at the school and quietly fallowed the first years. It was just like the time he first arrived, even up to peeves playing his tricks. It was going fine, until McGonagall walked up and asked that the first years separate from the others. In compliance with the professor, they had separated. She ordered the older students to go to there house table and the students did as they where told. Harry had a feeling however that things where not over.

It wasn't till the sorting hat was put on top of someone's head did things go wrong.

"NOPE!" the hat shouted.

"What do you mean, nope" McGonagall said.

"I mean I ain't going to sort them tell I have sorted the other group first" the hat said.

"What are you talking about" McGonagall said. A peace of parchment fell from the roof of the great hall. She grabbed it as it gracefully glided it's way down. After reading a few names she quickly looked over the students that where already sitting down. She then turned and walked up to Dumbledore and handed him the list. Dumbledore looked over the list and then whispered something in McGonagall's ear. She then turned to face the students "I want everyone who had traveled with the first years to com and stand in front of the hat."

the students moves slowly but eventually they all made it up to the hat.

"I will be sorting these students now, starting with the one on top of the list" McGonagall said with a stern voice "Harry Potter."

Gasps where made like the first time he had been sorted. Harry moves and sat down under the sorting hat. "so we meet again Mr. Potter, don't worry you aren't going into Slytherin but you might as well say goodbye to your friends in Gryffindor" the hat said inside his head.

"what are you talking about" Harry whispered.

"WOLFRAN" the hat shouted. Harry's robes had changed, they now had purple and platinum where they once had red and gold. The Lion was now a Wolf and above it read Wolfran. When Harry looked up to see the reaction of the students, he saw an additional table as well as the colors he was now dawned with added to the hall where the other house colors where. He could also see a house points counter next to the other four that has a wolf on it with the words Wolfran written on it.

Harry stood up with all the shocked students and staff looking at him. He walked over to the new table that was on the other side of Ravenclaw and sat down. All of the students who where called up where sorted into House Wolfran. There was a few students from the first years that where also sorted into Wolfran but most of them had been sorted into the other four houses.

The feast had started and ended with words from Dumbledore but it was the words after the feast that caught everyone's attention.

"I am glad that my students are back and that others have come to our grand hall to join us but this year will be different. I do not say that knowing that there is a new house amongst us but I say it knowing there this will be the year that Hogwarts holds a new Tournament. Like the Tri-wizard tournament this one will be held with rival schools but instead of only three champions, we shall hold five. I introduce to you the Penta-Wizard Tournament." Dumbledore said. This caused an uproar and like always Dumbledore silenced it without question.

"there will be a few changes, like Quidditch will not be happening this year" murmur started among the students "as well as only those who are of fifth year and above may enter." he finished with the students again arguing. Dumbledore silenced the crowd with a single cough. " This is Final" he finished.

The students where excused, well all but the new house that needed a place to stay. The heads of house went to there houses witch left Dumbledore, and a hand full of staff.

"So what have we got here?" Dumbledore said.

"House Wolfran" a voice boomed from the ceiling.

"and where will they stay?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fallow the wolf" the voice boomed again from the ceiling.

"I think that you expect the defense against the dark arts teacher is to be there head of house?" Dumbledore said with sarcasm.

"Yes" the voice boomed.

"Oh come on" Dumbledore cried out "He is new, he wouldn't know what to do."

there was no reply from the ceiling.

"FINE! MOODY, YOUR IN CHARGE!" Dumbledore screamed as he stormed out of the hall. Some of the students could swear they herd him mumble something about firewisky.

"all right you worms, you heard the old man, up and out. We have a wolf to find" Moody said as he limped over.

Harry took initiative and walked out of the hall to find a wolf staring him in the face. He quickly noted that for a wolf to do this, it would have to be on something or be big enough to be extremely dangerous. The wolf took off up a flight of stairs and Harry quickly fallowed. He believed himself going crazy but the ceiling did say fallow the wolf.

It was around the third floor that the wolf had slowed down and left the stairs. Harry was a little worried as no one even came near this place after the warning the Dumbledore game them in his first year. The wolf however didn't seam to care and just walked down a hall tell it cam to the picture of a forest. Harry stopped and took the time to breath from all the running.

"It's password" a voice said.

Harry looked around and couldn't find anyone. "what?"

"NO, it's password must be set by the head of house" the voice said again and this time Harry realized it came from the wolf.

At this time Mad-eye Moody rounded the corner. "Potter" he said as he limped up after the boy.

"Password set" the wolf said as it dove into the picture.

"I think you just made my name the password" Harry said.

"I guess it will do for now, Potter" Moody said causing the portrait to swing open.

Most of the students had caught up at this point. They all walked into the house to see a room with platinum and purple decoration. It was not the different from the Gryffindor house but the rooms where different. There wasn't a girls or boys dorm room, there was just dorm rooms and the signs said it all.

"now listen up" Moody said. "I need a head boy and a head girl so you and you congratulations" moody said pointing first at Daphne and then at Harry. "Moving on I want to set some ground rules, you will be sharing rooms with those of the opposite sex, however if I find out someone has been raped, or subjected to anything I deem wrong then you may not wake up in the morning. That is all" he said as he left out the portrait. The students seemed to be confused, and to top it off there wasn't anyone taking charge. Harry knew what he had to do but he didn't like it.

"Look everyone, I know this is new and unheard of but let's try and get along" Harry said.

"And who put you in-charge?" Blaze said.

"Moody, that's who" Daphne said "and like it or not you will listen Blaze"

"thank you Daphne, now everyone please go to your respective sleeping area, we will start with first years get floor one, second get floor two, so on and so forth. We will have a house meeting tomorrow and discus as well as change things as needed but right now we need our rest" Harry finished with a breath of air.

The students however seemed to process what he said and agreed with it. They all started heading to there respective dorms.

Harry and Daphne however headed over to the prefect's room witch was amazing to say the least. There was two beds but they might as well have been one with how close they where together. Both Harry and Daphne found there stuff there witch only confirmed that the castle was still doing it's job even here. Harry took his shirt off before plopping down in his bead. Daphne on the other hand paused before pulling out a long shirt.

"could you by chance look the other way" she asked.

Harry sighed before cocking his head the other direction. "you know if we do get married, you probably wont need that shirt any more" Harry said.

The next thing he knew he felt a shoe hit him in the back of the head.

"ouch, that bloody hurt" Harry said.

"obviously your brain wasn't telling you to shut up so I decided to take the initiative" Daphne said soon plopping down on her bed.

Harry just rolled his eyes before slipping off to dream land.

The next day came with many questions and the hopes of many answers. Harry had been woken up by Daphne at what seemed to be 6:30 in the morning. Apparently it was a common thing for slytherin students to wake up earlier than this. Harry however got out of bed and made his rounds around the student sleeping areas. The majority of the students where asleep, the slytherin students had woken up but stayed quite as to not wake any one else up. Hermione apparently never went to sleep along with the only two kids who where from Ravenclaw.

"Any news as to what Wolfran is?" Harry asked.

"not from my book, but I know where we can find some answers" Hermione said.

"apparently we need to talk to a ghost" one of the Ravenclaw students said.

"not just any ghost, we need to talk to the ghost that represents our house" the other student said.

"well who are we looking for" Harry asked.

"Merlin" Hermione and the two Ravenclaw students said in unison.

"oh bloody fantastic" Harry said before leaving the room.

He decided to think for a little while by the fire. He had roughly two hours before everyone was awake. If he could get the few students who where awake to help him find Merlin the he just might have the answers everyone will be wanting to know. However if he failed and didn't find Merlin then no harm no foul right?

Daphne plopped down next to him on the couch. "we need to find answers" she said.

"Hermione found out who we can get some from, but it's going to be difficult" Harry said choosing to stare into the fire and not at Daphne.

"that's great news, who do we have to ask?" Daphne said as she turned and put both hands on Harry's knee.

"oh you know, just the ghost of Merlin"Harry said with sarcasm.

The was no noise for what seemed to be half an hour. "are you bloody joking? Tell me you're pulling my leg. ARE YOU BLOODY SIRIUS?" Daphne started to scream at the end there.

"I wish I was, hell it would make it bloody simple if I said it was a joke" Harry said still staring into the fire "But I'm not. We should organize a party with the students that are up. That and I have something that might give us a small edge" Harry finished as he started to stand up.

Harry walked back into there room as Daphne started to round up the kids that where awake. Harry walked out with a large peace of parchment in hand. Everyone looked at him as he touched the parchment and mumbled something. The parchment started to show ink as it became a map of Hogwarts. Harry had brought out the Marauder's Map in hopes that Merlin would show up on it.

"what is this" Daphne asked over Harry's shoulder.

"it's the Marauder's Map, and it can tell you who and where someone is so long as they are inside the Hogwarts grounds" Harry said.

"yea but, who are the Marauders?" Daphne asked.

"who are the Marauders?" the voice of one of the twins said.

"the Marauders are a group from back in the day that had caused so much mischief that it puts us to shame" the other twin said.

"now that's hard to believe Fred" Hermione said. Both of the twins looked at each other and scratched there heads still unable to figure out how she does it.

"It doesn't matter who they are right now, what matters is finding Merlin's Ghost" Harry said.

"I know a spell that we could use to keep in contact with each other?" someone in the crowd said.

"good, you can start doing it as people leave the room. As for the rest of you, split yourselves up into groups of five" Harry said.

"Why five?" Someone in the crowd asked.  
"Five man teams is tactical. It increases power with numbers and still allow the team to move without detection" Tracey said.

It wasn't long before there where seventeen teams of five spread through out Hogwarts. All of them had one person with a coin to there ear, waiting for the words of Harry Potter to give them direction. Harry looked over the map in hopes of finding the Merlin's name. It took some time but eventually Harry saw the name on the forth floor. He relayed the position to the other people and saw the results almost instantly on the map.

Harry could here it over the radio, all of them where maintaining connection and relaying positions over the coins. All of this gave Harry an idea that he would have to set in motion latter this year.

Harry told them to move in and surround the ghost. not long after that they escorted Merlin back to there house where Harry, Hermione, Daphne, and Tracey where waiting for them.


	4. Chapter 3 legends of house wolfran

Another Harry Potter Story

By: Twisted Novelist

Hollowed Wounds, Re Wright

For My Readers: THIS ONE WAS RUSHED AND THERE FOR NOT SPELLCHECKED. You have been warned. for those who missed it I changed the rolls of Harry and Daphne form Head boy and girl to Prefects. I mixed up the terminalagy used and that was my falt but I did correct it if you want to go back and check.

Reading tips: so you know what you might be reading.

For mental chat _"In side the mind" _

For Parsaltoung _**"speaking with snakes"**_

Chapter 3: Legends From Wolfran

It was time for class and not even one student from house Wolfran had shown up to breakfast. They where too busy with there house ghost. It turned out that Merlin was very talkative ghost and it took Harry, Hermione and Daphne to keep the topic focused on House Wolfran.

"So what exactly is House Wolfran again?" Harry said drawing the comversation away form the great goblin war.

"a House of Legends, Teamwork, and Fame" Merlin said.

"right so we are all Famous?" Hermione asked.

"some more than others but yes" Merlin said.

"if that's true then why where we sorted into other houses before?" Daphne asked.

"Because House Wolfran was disbanded years ago" Merlin said. "look I don't know how, who, or why this house was brought back but it can only mean trouble."

"why would you say that" Hermione asked.

"lets put the puzzle peaces you have together" Merlin said. "if House Wolfran is a house of Heroes and had lied dorment even past He-who-must-not-be-named. Now all of a sudden the house is brought back? Tell me there isn't something wrong going to happen?" Merlin finished with a stare that could curdle milk.

"what do we do" Harry asked in a plane tone.

"that's up to you, all of you" Merlin said with a grin " after all there must be something each and every one of you specalize in."

Murmer spread throught the crowd that Harry, Hermione, and Daphne had forgoten about the people who where watching them. It had become a small rumble of sound but never grew beyond that. It was loud enough for them not to notice Moody enter the chamber.

"And what do all you squabering about, shouldn't you be in class?" Moody asked.

"we dont know where to go" one of the students said.

"besides that we have to figure stuff out" another student said. Several agreements could be heard from other studends.

"all right, I get it. It's new and you all want to figure it out together" Moody said. "I will have a talk with the Headmaster and give you this one day seeing as we don't know how to scedual you all into the same classes like the other houses."

"Thank you sir" Harry said.

"Now that issues of class have been resolved, I think I am going to change prefects at the end of the day. After dinner I want all sixth and seventh years in my office, that is all" Moody said before limping back out. Harry had just realized that the man had a wooden stub for a leg.

"what are we going to do with Merlin here?" Hermione asked.

"I think we put our best minds on this one, anyone who is a strong thinker step forword" Harry asked. Harry had found that several students had steped forword with hermione and Daphne. "I am leaving Merlin in your hands for now. As for the rest of you, let's start figuring out what we have in common and what do don't. I would like a list of everyone's strengths and weaknesses."

Everyone moned with regret at what sounded like homework on there first day. "Enough!" Daphne said.

"If I find out one of you didn't turn in a letter by the time Dinner starts then Merlin stop me, I will hex you into Oblivion" Daphne said with an icy tone.

"Wow, and who where you again?" Merlin asked from where he was floating.

"The one and only Ice Queen of Slytherin" Blaze had said from the back of the croud. Daphne however just stared daggers at him.

"That is the Ice Queen of Wolfran now, get it right" Harry said in a mocking tone. Suprisingly this turned Daphne bright red.

"Oi, what does that make you Harry?" one of the twins said.

"Fred, I thought I tought you well" the other twin said.

"if you Gorge then why don't you enlighten us?" the first one said.

"Yes Gorge, enlighten us" Hermione said with a grin and the look on the both the twins said it all. She had guessed it once again.

Without missing a beat however Gorge said "He was the Golden Prince of Gryffendor so now he is the King of Wolfran" he said with a grin before shoving Harry just a little closer to Daphne.

Daphne scoffed at this and stormed out. "Way to go Gorge" Hemione said just as Harry started to give chase.

**Hogwarts Grounds, back side of the castle**

Daphne had stormed out in a fit, but not even she knew why she was so angry. Was it that everyone had lumped her and the golden boy together or was it that he didn't seem interested in being with her? She needed something to cool off so she decided to go find her normal place. She didn't even notice that she was being fallowed despite the fact that she was using every secret tunnal and passage that she knew about. She had taken a passage in the dungeons that lead out the back of the castle. There was a large rock right up next to the lower wall of the castle.

Daphne had climed out from behind the rock and then slumped down next to the wall. She pulled out a small white and red paper box. She huffed as she opened it and pulled out a long white paper roll. She put it in her mouth and then put her wand to the other end before casting an extreamly mild fire spell to light it.

"never pictured you as the smoking type" Harry said causing daphne to choke on the smoke.

"Harry! Boodly hell" Daphne said. "so what you fallowed me to see how I was or something." she said with sarcasm.

"I was actualy" Harry said as he sat down next to her.

"You just don't get it do you, we are opposite people you and me" Daphne said.

"why? Cause you smoke fags and evetyone thinks I am the choosen one?" Harry asked.

Daphne raised an eyebrow before handing him the long white cigeret that she was smoking. Harry quickly pushed it back to her. "See, you cant even some a fag Harry, Your THE Golden Boy" Daphne said.

Harry staired at her as if he was trying to get a read on her. She finaly decide to take a hit from her ciggeret when Harry out of nowhere leaned in and frenched her. She was surprised, what was he doing? Was that his toung? What is this feeling? Could she stay this way forever?

Just as sudden as Harry moved in and kissed her, he backed off. "Not as golden as everyone thinks" he said before he stood up and disapeared behind the rock.

There was a longing feeling on her lips, as her free hand slowly drifted up to her bottom lip. She could still taste his lips that had gently moved hers. The touch was gentle and yet demanding. She was always in control but that kiss was...

she quickly flicked her hand when she felt the heat of the ciggeret start to burn her hand. She had only gotten one drag off of her smoke and now it was burnt all they way up. How long had she been stuned by the kiss? She pulled out another one and lit it the same way she did the first one.

**House Wolfran**

Tracey knew that Daphne was going to her place to smoke the new pack of ciggerets she had just gotten from her. Tracey had suplied her with smokes and Daphne provided knowlage on magic. It was something they agreed on for first year when Daphne found out Tracey was Mud-blood. Regardless to everyone's thoughts on slytherin students, Daphne was kind to Tracey and would most likely would to any mud-blood.

There was a darker secret that Tracey held though that not even Daphne knew about, and that was her crush on Daphne. During these past couple of years Tracey had developed emotions that where stronger than just a best friend would have. Tracey didn't want to say anything though as she didn't want to jeperdise her friendship with Daphne. She didn't want to be alone at Hogwarts.

Tracey decided to fallow shortly after Harry had reterned to there house. She walked down the same path that her and Daphne always walked to get out of the castle only to find Daphne lighting a cigeret. Tracey quickly sliped out and ploped down next to Daphne, holding out a hand for the ciggeret.

"so did Harry fallow you?" Tracey asked.

Daphne handed her another smoke from the pack before answering "yea, but..." she tailed off.

"But what? Something interesting happen between the two of you?" Tracey asked in hopes that it was nothing too personal.

"He, he kissed me" Daphne said.

"He WHAT?" Tracey said.

"he kissed me after I egged him on about beeing the golden boy. I tried to make him smoke a fag but he pushed it away. I started telling him how much he was the Golden boy of Gryffindor and then, I just don't know at that point, it was so fast. so sweet" Daphne said.

Tracey was turning red, how could Harry do such a thing and to her Daphne, no, not her Daphne. Tracey had to shake her thoughts. As much as she wanted Daphne to be hers, if Daphne wanted Harry then she should support her friend.

"So how do you feel about it, the kiss that is" Tracey asked.

"that's just it I don't know, the kiss was sweet, but fast and I wasn't in control at all when he kissed me. At the same time I didn't want it to end" Daphne said as she hiked both legs up to her chest as she wraped her arms around them.

"Sounds like one bloody mess to me" Tracey said after exhaling a bunch of smoke.

**A lovely Mansion, Somewhere in France**

Mr. Delacure was Going over some old Documants in reference to a peace treety between the french and England magical worlds. He cept a copy of all his work at his house for the simple reason of having a back up of everything he had done for his country. He also belived there was a spy in there government who was stealing and/or changing documants for some reason.

It was at this time that a small invalope fell out of the folder he was curently going through. After picking up the letter and turning it over, he droped it back on his desk in shock as the memories started to flood back. The letter was adressed to him from one Mr. and Miss. Potter. He had remembered a promis made that at the time inusred the growth of his now 13 year old wine company.

The deal was simple and yet the Potter family had requested such odd terms at the time, but now that it was all clear he had to wonder one simple thing. Why the hell Harry James Potter was not living under the roof of the Delecure Mansion in France. The term was that if anything happened to them then Mr. Delecure would have to take care of Harry until he was old enough to take flur as a second wife at wich point he would do so and move back to england to marry his first wife.

He could still remember how Furius Miss. Potter was after finding out her boy would have to have two wives. Poor Mr. Potter got his wish but at the price of not getting lucky until You-Know-Who was dead. Aparently however they had gone into hiding and soon after that he had forgoten. It was like a spell had made him forget everything until he touched this letter, and to think he would not have if it wasn't for the Peace treaty went missing, he would have never even touched this letter.

He qickly started scribbling a letter to the one person who should be informed right away, Harry Potter.

**Wolfran**

Harry had talked to several people over the day and had even found out some interesting romers about himself. He had also colected the letters he asked for earlyer to see what they would be good at. Daphne had come back in not long after he had left but she seemed to be avoiding him. Guess he shouldn't have been so bold with his actions but he wanted to show her something she wouldn't have expected.

Hermione was working Merlin over for knowlage and was way past what Wolfran was about. She was starting to talk to him about complex spells and how to replicate them. Everyone else who was with her was lost with the way they talked about the magic. If you could take math and then mix it with biology then devide out all physics while maintaing the sciance of it all, you would still only get half of what the comversation was.

The twins had had enough and wanted an answer from the one person that had been on both there minds longer than most people have. This involved pulling Hermione away from something witch was like trying to bend a tree with your bare hands. You might as well give up but the twins where past want on this as they needed to know. It would drive them insane if this kept going on any further.

They had talked this plan over and over just to be positive that it would work. They quickly walked up to Hermione and looped a hand under each of hers and quickly walked out the door before questions could be answered. They where headed for the seventh floor and one of the twins had gone off ahead leaving her with the other.

"What are you doing? What the hell is this about?" Hermione asked without giving much of a struggle.

"We need to talk in private" he said.

"Fredrick Weasley, this better not be a Prank" Hermione said in a stern motherly tone.

"HA!" the twin said stoping dead in his tracks "you called me Fred" he said with a grin. Hermione just stared at him as she crossed her arms. "any way I am George..."

"No your not, and you can drop the act" Hermione interupted.

"BLOODY HELL! How?" Fred screamed as she had yet again figured it out.

"Tell you what, if you take me out for a treat around Hogsmead some time then I will tell you" Hermione said before she started walking back to the common room.

Fred however spead up and rehooked his arm around hers "no deal and we are still going to talk about something" he said.

They continued to walk up to the seventh floor where they found George waiting for them. To his left was a door and to his right, the tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet. Hermione found this interesting as just a moment ago when she looked at the map Harry had brought out, there was no room there. Hermione's first instinct was telling her the room was a trap, but she knew the twins better than anyone.

Hermione knew them better but the same could be said of twins and her if the spell did what she thinks it did. Without hesitation she walked through the door to find a large room with furnachure and a fire place. The twins walked in shortly after closing the door behind them.

"Spill it Hermione Jean Granger" Fred said.

"How do you know us and we know you" Gorge finished.

"so the transfer did go both ways" Hermione said in an almost whispered tone.

"Both ways?" Both twins said at once.

At that moment Hermione realized she had been caught in the act. Who knew they would get her side of reasoning. She quickly whirled on her toes and walked over to a couch where she sat down. The twins fallowed her over and both took a seat on the love couch that materialized just opposite of where she was sitting.

"it was a spell. I should have tested it more and I even had the opposite spell ready but I needed some ingreadents that only Snape could get his hands on" Hermione said.

"what spell?" Fred asked.

"let me start from the begening" Hermione said as she took a deap breath in. "I wanted to find a way of keeping tabs on you two. After a while it seemed fruitless to try tracking spells and identifing spells. It seams that even the magical world couldn't tell you two apart. So I thought if I could find out what goes through your head then I could get two steps ahead of you."

"oh no" Gorge said.

"Oh Yes" Hermione said "But this wasn't your run of the mill mind spell. I thought I had changed the spell just right that would allow me access to your minds, but something was off. Turns out it linked our minds and at first I had a verry strange urge to pull pranks."

"that would explain the books" Gorge said.

"and that need to study" Fred added.

"I can get rid of it still" Hermione chimed in. "I would only need to get down to Snape's office."

the twins looked at eachother before grinning at Hermione. It didn't take long for Hermione to realize what they where thinking as images of her with the twins pulling pranks started flashing through her head.

"I think she got the message Fred" Gorge said.

"I think you're right Gorge" Fred finished.

"I don't think you quite grasp what is going on here" Hermione said before rising from her seat. "at this moment I could own your minds" she said before both of the twins fell to the ground holding there head.

"OK, Ok, ok" Fred said.

"PLEASE STOP" Gorge added with a small hint of pain.

Hermione quickly released her mental grip on them only to hear in her head _"Thank Merlin."_

"What did you say" Hermione asked.

"Nothing" both the twins said. _"This one is mental."_ Hermione heard again but in stario.

"oh god" Hermione said before sitting back down and covering her mouth.

"what are you going on about?" Fred asked.

"_I think I might have overdone it"_ Hermione thought to herself.

"YOU WHAT?" Fred barked.

"Fred? What's wrong with" but before Gorge could finish.

"_I overdid it, I don't think it can be reversed from here"_ Hermione thought to both of them.

**Dumbledore's Office**

Dumbledore Paced back and forth like he always did when he was deep in thought. Movement always helped stir his mind. He thought of the only other time he had been stumped by someone and that was his old partner Gellert Grindelwald. It was in his youth that he ran across the boy and was told of his blood line and the magic within it. It was when they where both young adults and long past secret lovers did Gellert show his true colors. Gellert was on his mind when a loud knock on his door cleared his mind.

"Come in" Dumbledore said.

"Loosing your touch Albus?" Alastor Moody said as he walked through the door.

"My mind may be other places at the moment but that doesn't mean I can't consentrate on you, Barty Crouch Jr." Dumbledore said without looking at Alastor.

"It would seem Harry wants a day to adapt to his new house" Alastor said.

Dumbledore didn't speek for a moment. "maybe we should give him a week and invite the family's of the students that switched houses. It will be a good reason to bring the weasley family in" Dumbledore said.

"Look Albus, Tom understands the act but he is getting a little paranoid that you will double cross him. He understands that training the boy is for the greater good and the prophosy of a dark lord and all" Alastor said.

"I promise you and your master that I will uphold my side, after all I was the one to hint a Hororcox after all" Dumbledore said.

"But what if you die? Or what if he get's used to being the dark Lord?" Alastor said.

"Barty, don't worry. I have thought of everything and even if I die I will plan something out. Now go tell the kids that they can have a week off if they promise to make up the studies before the weekend" Dumbledore said.

"some of the students are saying that they had receaved a letter from hogwarts about items they should buy but ignored it thinking it was a prank. They want to head to diagon ally to buy the items they missed" Alastor said.

"they can go when there parents get here, or legal gardians." Dumbledore said with a sigh.

**Lupin's House**

"You know they will come after you" Tonks said.

"witch they? There is the pack of wolves I had left, and then there is the ministry even though I promised to regerster with them and drink there stupid little potion" Lupin said from a cornor.

"Refresh me, where did you two meet?" Sirius said from the other room.

"after Lupin had turned himself in to the ministry, they decided to call him in and talk to the arura recruits about how dangerus a warewolf could be" Tonks said.

"More like they wanted to parade around the fact that they had caught me" Lupin said in a grumpy tone.

"Oh but I think you would look cute with a color and leach Moony" Sirius said in a half gigling tone.

Before Lupin could bark back at Sirius, a white owl swooped in and droped a letter next to Lupin. Lupin just looked at it before Tonks huffed, walked over, and picked it up. Sirius came into the room with a raged wash towl over his sholder. Tonks opened the letter and began to read it out loud.

"Dear Lupin, I am sorry if I am catching you off guard with this letter but I need your help and I think you just might be the man for the job. Hogwarts is asking the students who transferred to call there family and let them know they are allowed to come to Hogwarts. I know it's a lot to ask you to come but I think of you as family after finding out about the Muraders and all. I was hoping you would be willing to fill in as my Gardian and hopefully you could bring Padfoot with you, I miss the old pup. Signed Harry Potter" Tonks finished.

Sirius quickly ran to Lupin who curled up into a deffensive ball for some reason. This gave Tonks the impresion that Lupin was the submissive type of warewolf.

"oh Pleese Moony, Pleese. I want to go" Sirius said almost like a little kid begging for candy.

"but it might not be safe for me to" but before Lupin could finish.

"if you are worried about going full ware, then I could tag along to insure you don't" Tonks said. This gained a massive grin from Sirius.

Lupin malled it over a bit and then finaly said in a defeated tone "fine, But you have to promise to stay a dog."

Sirius turned into a dog and barked in agreement. Tonks hair turned a bublegum pink with her joy.

**Hogwarts a day latter**

Harry had receaved a letter that Lupin would be there tomarrow even though everyone's ellses parents had shone up the same day the invitations where sent out. Aparently Ritter Skeeter had shown up early and decided to wright an article about the boy-who-lived as the Boy-who-wasn't-loved. She spun the story to tell how Harry was rased by uncareing parents who squandered the wealth of the potter name. She even made a compelling argument on why Harry was a thrill seaker and an attention whore without not using those words.

With the article out and on everyone's mind, and the arival of Lupin, Ron decided it was time to talk to Harry. The only bad thing about this was the red headed boy choose to confront Harry in the middle of the great hall. Harry was sitting with Hermione and the twins. Daphne and Tracey where farther down the table and where avioding Harry at the moment.

"So what's this about you being a thrill seaker?" Ron said as he ploped down next to Harry.

Releafe passed over the faces of Hermione and both the twins, but Harry's face took on a puzzled look "are you saying you belive this crap?" Harry asked.

"from year one with you Harry we have done things that other people dream of doing. You can't blame me for beliving this, and given the past years I would bet with this information that you will try and enter into the turnament"" Ron said in a grumpy tone.

"why in god's good name would I want to enter a silly thing like that" Harry asked.

Wrighter's notes: I am sorry I left it here but I have too many other ideas running through my head all thanks to the wonderfull people of the internet. If you wish to see this continued then just keep track of it and I will most likely get back around to it.


End file.
